


Songs from the Heart

by SoopremeKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendzone, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoopremeKai/pseuds/SoopremeKai
Summary: Jongin has known Kyungsoo for most of his life. Pero ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, taglay ni Jongin ang isang lihim. Lihim na pagtingin sa kanyang bestfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Second Tagalog fic. Because my first one tanked. Hahaha... Sana po magustuhan ninyo. This was inspired by the song, “Friend of Mine” na nirevive ng MYMP. Actually naisip ko lang yung story habang naliligo ako. I wanted to make it short para hindi mawala yung idea sa utak ko so pasensya na po. I hope you like it!

**I’ve loved you ever since, you are a friend of mine..**

_7th Grade_

“Hi Jongin! Ako si Kyungsoo. Ako pala class president and buddy mo. Pwede ko ba mahingi yung student information mo? Hinihingi kasi ni ma’am.”  
“H-hi Kyungsoo. Uh, um, ito yung student information ko.”  
“Wow! January 14 ang birthday mo? January 12 ako! Feeling ko magiging mabuting magkaibigan tayo.”  
“Ha??? Eh ngayon mo lang ako nakilala.”  
“Ano ka ba Jongin. Magkasunod birthday natin, tapos ako naassign na buddy mo. This is destiny.”

_Junior year_

“Jongin, umamin ka. In love ka ano?”  
“Ha?? San mo naman nasagap yang chismis na yan??”  
“Kasi kanina ka pa nakangisi dyan. Ano ba kasi meron dyan sa phone mo? Sino katext mo?”  
“Wala, may nakita lang ako nakakatawang meme sa FB”

_Pero ang totoo Kyung, tuwing nakikita ko yung picture natin na nakayakap ka sa’kin nung birthday celebration natin, sobrang saya ko. Makita lang kita, masaya na ako._

**But babe is this all we ever could be?**

_Senior Prom_

“Kyung, may date ka na ba sa prom naten?”  
“Wala pa, bakit?”  
“What if, i-date na lang natin yung isa’t isa?”  
“Jongin!!! Sira ka ba? Pareho tayong lalake!! Alam mo naman I don’t swing that way.”  
“Sorry na. Suggestion lang naman. Maka-react to. Fine maghanap ka ng ka-date mo. Ako na lang mag-isa.”  
“Ito naman di na mabiro. We can always go as friends naman kasi. Kailangan date talaga?!” 

**You’d tell me things I never know...**

_College, Fourth Year_

“Jongin, may sasabihin ako sa’yo.”  
“Ano yun?”  
“Promise mo sa’kin, hindi ka mandidiri? Hindi mo ko lalayuan?”  
“Ano ba kasi yan? Syempre kung may sakit ka na nakakahawa, lalayo ako. Hahaha!”  
“Jongin, tangina naman. Seryoso ako.”  
“Kyungsoo, hindi kita iiwan. Promise. Ano ba kasi yun???”  
“Jongin, I’m bi. Will you still accept me?”  
“Kyungsoo, you know I’m bi too, right? And will I love you just the same. Welcome to the club!”

**I’ve shown you love, you’d never shown…**

“Happy Kyungkyung and Nini Day! Kyung, friendship day dinner natin bukas ha. Magluluto ako ng favorite mo. May special surprise ako sa’yo. Better show up. Baka mag-break tradition ka na naman!”  
“No! Promise Jongin. Babawi ako sa’yo this year.”  
“Kyung, 9:30 na. Di mo sinasagot tawag ko. :(”  
“OMG Jongin, sorry!! Chanyeol finally asked me out on a date. Sorry talaga. Baka late na ako makauwi.”  
“Okay lang. We can always have dinner. Baka ito lang yung chance na yayain ka ni Chanyeol for a date. Next time na lang. Have fun!”

_“Hello ate? Tumatanggap ba ng refund yung jewelry store ng friend mo? Isosoli ko yung bracelet na binili ko. Masikip sa wrist ni Kyungsoo eh.”_

**But then again, when you cry, I’m always at your side…**

“Tangina talaga ni Chanyeol! Bakit nya nagawa sa’kin yun Jongin? Hindi naman ako nagkulang bilang boyfriend nya. Bakit sya nag-cheat sakin?”  
“Kyungsoo, wala sa’yo ang problema. Ginawa mo naman ang lahat eh. Nakita ko naman lahat ng sacrifices mo. Gago lang talaga yang ex mo. You deserve someone better. Gwapo ka. Matalino. Mabait. Hindi ka mahirap mahalin. Trust me.”  
“You think so?”  
“Oo naman!”  
“Thank you Jongin, you are the bestest friend ever!”

**You’d tell me ‘bout the love you had and I listen very eagerly...**

“Jongin, naalala mo si Seonho?!”  
“Oh, yung nanliligaw sa’yo? Bakit anong meron sa kanya?”  
“Jongin, kami na!”  
“Wow, Kyungsoo. Uh, congrats! I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thank you Jongin. Tingin ko he is the one for me. What do you think?”  
“Kyung, if your heart and your mind agrees that he is the one, then maybe he is.”

**But deep inside you’ll never see this feeling of emptiness it makes me feel sad…**

“Kyungsoo, nung sinabi ko na gusto kong magbakasyon, hindi ko sinabi na magka-camping tayo sa tabing dagat on the second week of January! So-sobrang lamig!!!”  
“Jongin, ano ka ba? Naalala mo ba nung bata ka sabi mo gusto mo mag-stargazing?”  
“Shit, naalala mo yun?”  
“Oo naman. So eto bumabawi ako sa’yo. For all the times that I ditched you. Sa friendship day natin, sa birthday mo…”  
“Okay lang yun Kyung. Basta nandito ka sa tabi ko happy na ako. By the way, how are you holding up? Akala ko si Seonho na yung The One?”  
“Akala ko din eh. Pero mali pala yung akala ko. I just fell in love with the idea of him. The idea of us.”  
“Ang drama mo Kyungsoo. Pero alam mo naman ang isasagot ko diyan. What matters is your happiness. Yun lang ang importante.”  
“Ikaw Jongin, what about your happiness? You never told me anything about who makes you happy.”  
“Honestly Kyungsoo, I don’t think I’m the type na trial and error kung magmahal. Kung sino man yung mamahalin ko, sisiguraduhin ko na sya na yung una at huli.”  
“Ay wow, ang deep!”  
“Kyungsoo, may shooting star!”

_Both Jongin and Kyungsoo looked up at the sky. There was a comfortable silence between them. Masyadong caught up si Jongin sa pag-stargazing nya, hindi nya napansin na nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kyungsoo was the first one to break the silence._

“Jongin?”  
“Mmmh?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you saan?”  
“For always being by my side. For being my bestfriend. I love you.”  
“Anytime Kyung. Anytime. And I love you, too. You know I love you the most, right?”  
“I know, Jongin. I know.”

**But then again, I’m glad...**


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsan, yung mga bagay na hinahanap natin ay nasa harapan na pala natin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ito na po yung final chapter. Medyo kabado ako sa chapter na ito but I hope it gives us the closure we are looking for.

_“Jongin, anong winish mo sa shooting star?”  
“Sana mahanap mo na yung taong magpapasaya at magmamahal ng totoo sa’yo. And sana mahanap ko na din yung taong magmamahal sa akin. Ikaw Kyung, anong wish mo?”  
“Ako? Ano… um… ah… Sana magkatotoo wish mo!”_

**The First Time**

_Nung una kong makilala si Chanyeol, I was so in love with him. I loved him too much na hindi ko sya binigyan ng space to breathe. Masyado ako naging seloso at naging clingy. Chanyeol was my first love. And the love I gave him was too much, I became overbearing, pakiramdam nya sinasakal ko sya. I did not know how to give my love. Akala ko I was doing the right thing. Mali pala._

**The Second Time**

_The second time I fell in love was with Seonho. I learned from my past relationship’s mistakes. Unlike Chanyeol, Seonho was more mature. He drove our relationship. It felt like he was the one. Everything felt so right - pero nung una lang pala. I felt something was missing, pero hindi ko alam kung ano. The kilig died down sooner than expected. I fell in love with the idea of him, but not with him. I ended our relationship after six months._

**The Last Time**

_Present day…_

“Kyung, salamat sa surprise trip ha? Sobrang nag-enjoy ako! Kahit halos mag yelo na ako sa lamig, I’m so happy I got to experience watching shooting stars with you!”  
“Sabi ko naman sa’yo Jongin diba? Babawi ako sa’yo. For all the times I took you for granted.”  
“Kyung, diba sabi ko naman sa’yo wala na yun? Teka, bakit ganyan ka makatingin?”  
“I’m just so happy Jongin. Thank you. Thank you for spending this time with me. And for making me see things for what they really are.”  
“Alam mo Kyungsoo, ewan ko ha kung anong sinisinghot mo, pero since last night you’ve been acting really weird.”

_“Alam mo Jongin kung anong wish ko? Sana hindi pa huli ang lahat.”_

**I didn’t need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when you’re near…**

“Kyungsoo, isang himala. Wala ka yatang love life na nakukuwento ngayon? What happened?”  
“You want to know the truth?”  
“Syempre naman! At least magkatotoo yung wish ko kahit para lang sa isa sa atin.”  
“Well Jongin, the truth is, I am in love. I am in love with someone for quite some time now. I’ve been thinking a lot about my feelings for him.”  
“Sure ka na dyan?”  
“Sure na ako.”  
“So ano pang hinihintay mo?”

**Now don’t hold back, just let me know. Could I be moving too fast or way too slow?**

“I love you, Jongin.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Jongin, look at me.”  
“Haynako Kyungsoo. Yes, I get it. You love me. You love me as your bestfriend.”  
“No Jongin. I mean it. I’m in love with you.”  
“Kyungsoo…”  
“Please Jongin, listen to me. I’m sorry it took me a while to realise what I was missing. That night at the beach, something in me clicked. Dun ko na realise na it’s you my heart yearned for. But I was too blind to see it. And got scared to admit it. Now Jongin tell me, do you love me too?”  
“Yes Kyungsoo, I have always loved you. And I will never stop loving you.”  
“Jongin, I know this is too sudden, pero I don’t want to waste any more time. Will you let me court you?”  
“Kyungsoo, please you don’t have to.”  
“But I want to, Jongin. It’s about time I give back all the love you gave me.”

You’ll never know what it’s taken me to say these words, and now that I’ve said them, they could never be enough…

“Jongin, I made reservations for our joint birthday celebration. Sorry my love, I’ll be running a bit late.”

_Jongin arrived on time sa maliit na piano bar and lounge where he and Kyungsoo were supposed to have dinner. After Jongin was settled in their table, a soft music started playing and he heard a familiar voice singing…_

_The first time I fell in love was long ago  
I didn't know how to give my love at all  
The next time I settled for what felt so close  
But without romance, you're never gonna fall  
After everything I've learned  
Now it's finally my turn   
This is the last time I'll fall in love   
  
The first time we walked under that starry sky   
There was a moment when everything was clear   
I didn't need to ask or even wonder why   
Because each question is answered when you're near   
And I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds   
This is the last time I'll fall in love_

“Jongin, I know we’ve only been dating for less than a year and for your birthday, I want to give you the best gift I could ever give you. My love, my bestfriend, my true love and my whole heart, would you like to spend the rest of your lifetime with me?”  
“Yes, Kyungsoo. Yes. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.”

_As far as I can see, there's only you and only me  
This is the last time I'll fall in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out the way I wanted it to be. I’m sorry. But if you made it this far, thank you for reading! I really appreciate your feedback. It will help me write better in the future.  
> Thank you and Happy Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end... Or end na nga ba? Abangan!  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Pasensya na po if may errors, this is unbeta-ed. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing the story. Til next time!


End file.
